


Light of my life, fire in my loins

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Ben Parker’s A+ parenting, Just a lot of drinking, M/M, More like an attention whore, Oral Sex, Peter is a slut, Suggar daddy dynamics, Underage Drinking, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tony is a star engineer with a liking for young, beautiful things. And Peter is a sixteen year old kid who just happens to fit in that category. In the end, the boy proves to be nothing but trouble for him, but Tony always had a taste for danger (or self destructive tendencies) (maybe both).





	1. Dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to commit and finally write something that’s not a one-shot. A special thanks to my amazing beta: julstragedy. This would suck without you ♥️. You can find her on [Tumblr](http://julstragedy.tumblr.com/)

The club was packed. So much so, that it was nearly enough to make Tony walk right out again as soon as he set foot inside. He only went out because his two best friends had literally forced him to, insisting that he needed to take a break from his job. It was bullshit if you asked him, he’d only been working for 8 hours in a row when they found him. It wasn’t his fault he was a genius and they were weak mortals. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still, if they were so eager for him to go with them they should be at least paying him attention, and not grinding on each other and making out on the dance floor like a couple of teenagers.

 

“Hey Tony, why don’t you come dance with us?” Yelled Steve, apparently managing to get his tongue out of his boyfriend’s mouth for more than 2 seconds. Phew.

 

“Nah it’s cool, I’ll just go get myself a drink. Carry on.” Tony shook his hand and watched Steve shrug and turn back around to put his arms around Bucky’s neck. Even worse than teenagers. Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards the bar.

 

He sat down on one of the stalls next to the bar. Thankfully, it wasn’t nearly as crowded as the dance floor.

 

“Hey man, what can I get you?” The bartender, a blonde guy in his forties, asked him.

 

“Just a whiskey please.”

 

“Coming right up, champ.” He winked at Tony and went to pour it. He seemed nice enough.

 

The bartender came back with his drink and Tony turned around and watched the dance floor as he downed it. It was filled with young people dancing, laughing and making out. They all seemed pretty drunk and, not for the first time that night, Tony thought he was too old to come to these sort of places. He swore he was never gonna let Steve and Bucky drag him out again.

 

But then, right when he was about to pay and leave, someone caught his eye. It was a skinny boy, he looked no older than 20. He had curly hair and a lean but muscular body. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a light blue button down. His face had a pretty softness to it, and he was dancing with a pretty brown skinned girl. They were dancing like friends would, tho, so Tony thought he might have a chance with the boy. Out of a sudden, the boy turned his head towards Tony and his eyes found his. The boy gave him a sideways smile and moved his hips in a circle, making Tony feel the familiar tug under his belly button. God, the kid was hot and he knew it. And God help him, but Tony’s type had always been young and pretty.

 

After a minute or two of Tony staring and the boy dancing provocatively and staring right back, he whispered something in his friend’s ear and began to make his way towards Tony through the crowded dance floor. When he arrived, he sat beside Tony in the bar and gave him a suggestive look.

 

“Are you gonna buy me a drink, or what?” He confidently asked, and his voice made him appear even younger. It was high pitched enough to belong to a 15 year old or so, and Tony frowned, wondering if he was even old enough to be at this club.

 

“Sure, but first things first: how old are you? You look too young to be here.” He asked, eyeing the boy.

 

“Well I’m obviously 21 or else I wouldn’t be here. I know I look younger, everyone says so. Oh, and i like Margaritas.” He winked at Tony and arched a brow, waiting.

 

Fair enough. Tony called the bartender again and asked for a Margarita for the boy.

 

“Hey Clint, what’s up?” The boy asked him when he came near them.

 

“Hi, kid. I wanna call this a night and go home so I can watch Netflix and hang out with my cat, you know me. You came with Liz?” The bartender -Clint- replied, smiling at the boy. Apparently, they knew each other.

 

“You got just a couple hours left, quit whining. And yes, she’s currently dancing but I wanted a drink, so here I am.”

 

“Oh, is this for you? Here. And you-” he gave Tony a menacing look- “be careful with Peter here. You look like a nice guy, I would hate to punch you in the face if anything happens to him.” He threatened.

  

“Clint! Don’t scare him away.” Peter said, only half serious.

 

“Don’t worry man, I’m a right gentleman.” Tony put his hands up as if to make it clear that he had good intentions. Well, mostly good.

 

“Besides, I know how to look after myself. Stop embarrassing me.” The boy pouted and frowned at Clint, looking more adorable than pissed.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave you two alone for now. Behave.” He directed the last word to Tony, and went back to pouring drinks.

 

“Sorry about Clint. He can get a little too overprotective sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, but there was no real annoyance in his tone. He was clearly fond of the other man.

 

“It’s cool, don’t worry. I understand. So, tell me more about you. Your name’s Peter, right?”

 

“Yes. And you are?”

 

“Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you.” He gave the boy a cheeky smile and held out his hand for him to shake. The kid laughed and shook it.

 

“Right back at you. So, what you doing here all alone?” He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“I came here with my two best friends but they’re too busy sucking each other’s faces off. They forced me to come and now they’re ignoring me, can you believe?” The kid laughed at his indignation.

 

“That’s too bad. Oh my god, I love this song! Dance with me?” He asked, giving Tony the puppy eyes. He was impossible to resist, so Tony sighed and took the boy’s hand, letting him lead him towards the dance floor.

 

Tony didn’t know the song, but it sounded like pop. Lady Gaga maybe? J-lo? Hell if he knew.

 

  
_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud_

  
Peter stopped at one point and turned around, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and giving him a cute smile. He then started to move to the beat, and Tony tried his best to keep up with him. But damn, the boy was a great dancer. He moved his hips and his shoulders in a way that suggested that he took dance classes or something.

 

  
_Now all my super ladies_

_I got my baby_

_If you got your baby, baby_

 

  
Peter smirked up at him and turned around, grinding his hips into Tony’s crotch. Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t help but put his hands on the boy’s hips and moving with him.

 

  
_Move your body, move your body_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body_

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air_

  
Peter turned his head sideways to face him and Tony felt the urge to kiss him, so he did. He tentatively placed his lips on the boy’s, giving him time to pull away if he wanted. But the boy did the opposite, tangling a hand in Tony’s hair and moving his lips against the man’s with urgency.

 

 

_Step up, step up, let your hair down_

_Pop, drop, and lock it, go all out_

_If, if he rocks, tear up the crowd_

_Dance for your papi_

 

  
It was too hot in the club, and the heat in the man’s groin did nothing but grow as the boy’s round and firm butt rubbed against him. He groaned into Peter’s mouth, and the boy turned back around and gave him a lust filled stare. Damn, he had pretty eyes.

 

“Don’t you wanna take me home, _daddy_?” He asked, right into Tony’s ear, and his lust filled voice only fueled the man’s arousal. Hell, how could he resist a pretty little thing like Peter? To hear the word daddy from the boy’s pretty mouth turned him on like crazy, and Tony held back a moan as he kissed the boy one last time.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He replied, trying to come back into his senses so he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself while trying to walk through the packed club with a tent in his pants.

 

The boy beamed and grabbed his hand again, walking towards the exit.

 

Tony felt kinda guilty for disappearing on his friends like that, but they weren’t paying attention to him anyways, and besides, they’d assume he got lucky and found someone pretty enough to take home. He wouldn’t say he was a player, but he wasn’t a saint either, and had quite a reputation when it came to one night stands.

 

Having made up his mind, he let the kid drag him out of the club.

 

 

 


	2. Lick me up and take me like a vitamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting started on the porn

The ride home was _eventful_ to say the least. Peter had kissed him again as soon as they got inside Tony’s red Audi R8 E-Tron, and yes, it was kind of uncomfortable, but the way the kid was licking into his mouth surely made up for it.

 

“You got a lovely ride, Mr. Stark.” Peter had flushed an adorable shade of red and his lips were red and bitten. He looked delicious.

 

“Why thank you. She’s my baby.” Tony smirked and started the engine. “Seat belts on, please. You’re too pretty to be in harm’s way.”

 

Peter giggled and complied, giving Tony one last kiss before pulling away and resting back on his seat. For now, at least.

 

“So tell me Peter, do you usually go home with guys twice as old as you?” He meant to ask this as a joke, but truth was he kind of wanted to know.

 

“I wouldn’t put it that way, but I definitely have a thing for older men. I think that’s pretty obvious.” His eyes had a mischievous glint to them, as if he knew something Tony didn’t.

 

“Well, I’m not going to object. We’re here.” He pulled up to the side, towards his house’s garage, pressing a button on his keychain to open it.

 

Once inside, he got out and watched Peter do the same, before heading towards the elevator. They stopped at the sixth floor and Tony turned to the kid.

 

“We’re here. You can get comfortable on the living room, I’ll go pour myself a drink.” He smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

 

He was hot all over, yes, and he couldn’t wait to take that kid to his bed and make him see stars, but he had manners. Tony Stark was many things, but a bad host wasn’t one of them.

 

“What would you like to drink, kid?” He asked while he went over to his mini bar. He kept it well stocked, and Steve loved to make fun of that, calling him an alcoholic every chance he got.

 

“Water is fine. Or Coke, if you have some.” Peter had sat in his favorite couch, the black leather one. Tony loved it because it was the closest one to the giant crystal windows that went from the floor to the roof.

 

“Here.” He handed Peter a can of Coke and sat down beside him with a glass of whiskey on the rocks in his hand.

  
  
“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled up at him and Tony felt a weird flutter in his stomach. Damn it all to hell, this kid was the loveliest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t wait to make him _scream_.

 

He got himself comfortable on his couch and let out a surprised noise when Peter straddled him, arms around his neck and body warm on top of his.

 

“Mmm, that’s better…” The boy sighed happily and Tony could only nod his head, hoping his half hard dick wouldn’t embarrass the kid or anything. He felt like a teenager himself, being half hard already, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Is that your phone in your pants or you’re just happy to see me?” Asked Peter cheekily, making him snort. He was not blushing. Definitely not blushing. Tony Stark does not blush.

 

“I can’t help it, sweetheart. You’re not making it easier for me either.” He answered, deciding to make his move. He slowly got closer to the boy’s face, breathing over his lips but not quite touching them. Peter let out a sigh but he avoided his lips to kiss the kid’s neck softly. Peter let out a soft moan and tangled his hand in Tony’s hair.

 

“Fuck, you smell good. I could eat you up.” He accentuated his words by biting the area he was kissing, and Peter let out a loud moan this time, grinding down on him and tugging on his hair.

 

Tony grabbed him by the ass and stood up, walking them both towards his bedroom. The kid let out a giggle and held onto his shoulders. The older man sat down on his bed, lifting Peter’s shirt and pulling it off, proceeding to carelessly throw it somewhere on the floor. He left a trail of kisses down Peter’s neck until he found his nipples, a moan escaping him as he put his mouth on top of one of them and sucked. Peter moaned, loud and high pitched, and took a hold of Tony’s hair to try and keep him where he was.

 

Tony spent a good while sucking and biting at Peter’s nipples, alternating between that and light squeezes that let Peter out of breath. When he finally pulled his mouth away to admire his work, the kid’s nipples had turned a deep shade of pink and were swollen due to the constant sucking. He felt a zap of electricity below the belt, surely caused by such view. Peter, on the other hand, was panting a bit, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so good, Tony just wanted to fuck him then and there.

 

“I think you need a little help with this.” Said Peter, giving Tony’s dick a squeeze and making his breath catch in his throat. “Let me.” His voice was sweet as he gracefully slid to the floor, ending up on his knees between the millionaire’s parted legs.

 

Tony gulped soundly when Peter pulled his pants off only a bit to start licking over his clothed erection. He made a show of it, blowing hot air on his cock and mouthing at it, all the while staring up at Tony with those bright doe eyes. He kept at it for a minute before finally sticking his index finger into the man’s boxers and slowly pulling them down. Tony was so hard already that it was no surprise for him when his thick cock jumped out and smacked the kid lightly in the face. Peter let out a surprised sound and then giggled, grabbing his cock by the base and giving it an experimental lick, making Tony jump. He continued with the long licks, all the way up the underside of Tony’s cock before dragging his tongue back again, and finally sticking the head in his mouth, humming contentedly around it. The vibration made the older man moan and get a hold of the kid’s light brown curls. Peter moaned around his mouthful of cock and sucked enthusiastically, hollowing his cheeks and taking him all the way down until his nose was buried in Tony’s well trimmed pubes.

  
  
The billionaire was a groaning mess, feeling closer and closer to coming with every swirl of Peter’s talented tongue. When it became too much for him he gave Peter’s hair a tug and pulled him off his cock with a loud popping sound.

 

“What is it, daddy?” Asked Peter, voice coming out rough and strained by the recent abuse to his throat. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of dark pink and he had drool all over his lips and chin. He was truly a sight to behold.

 

“I-i’m about to cum, where do you want it?” Tony’s voice was strained with his nearing orgasm, and he was trying his best to hold back.

 

“All over my face, please.” Peter asked sweetly, beaming up at him like a little kid when offered his favorite candy. He closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open.

 

That view alone was enough to push Tony over the edge, semen coming out in thick spurts and landing all over the kid’s face. It hit his forehead first before slowly descending down his nose and lips, and Peter stuck out his tongue to catch it in his mouth, swallowing it with a delighted moan.

 

Tony’s groan seemed never-ending as he jerked his cock a couple more times to let out the last drops of cum. His orgasm had hit him so hard he nearly saw stars, and he had to lay down for a bit to recover. Damn it, this kid surely had talent. And practice.

 

Peter climbed up the bed and sat on his lap again, his hand grabbing Tony’s shoulder to shake him.

 

“Don’t tell me you can’t get hard again. I’m going to be very upset if I don’t get that thick cock inside me tonight.” He said with a pout.

 

“Kid, don’t you know who you’re dealing with?” He punctuated his words with a slap to the boy’s ass, sitting up before switching their positions and getting on top of him. “We’re just getting started.” His smirk and Peter’s excited expression spoke for themselves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks a lot for the comments and kudos, will try to update consistently ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated ♥️ Next chapter will he uploaded tomorrow.


End file.
